The invention relates to the field of display technologies, and more particularly to a flexible organic lighting emitting diode display device.
In recent years, the applications of organic lighting emitting diode (OLED) display screens in aspects of smart phones, smart wristbands, televisions, computers, etc., have been fast-growing trends. There are more and more high-end machines employ OLED screens, in particular flexible OLED screens. Compared with liquid crystal displays (LCDs), the flexible OLEDs not only possess properties of high contrast ratio, low power consumption, ultra-thin, etc., but also properties of being bendable and great flexibility. The flexible OLEDs possess wide range of prospects in the field of foldable screens.
At present, there is still no reference to schemes of infolding flexible OLED products in the market. Difficulties in designing infolding flexible OLED products further include the design of housings. The existing housing structures do not fit OLED bending sections and there is a risk that the OLEDs are extruded and deformed before and after the OLEDs are bent.
In conclusion, there is a problem that the existing encapsulation structures do not fit the bending sections of the flexible OLEDs.